Aishiteru yo, Taichou
by ByakuyaLover1990
Summary: Its a hopeless love, I know that. But I love him anyways... Rated M for smut! Don't like? Don't read! ByakuyaRenji Oneshot! My first fic! I hope you like it!


Bleach Yaoi: Byakuya x Renji

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the Boys!! ;-; But Byakuya's a beast..

My first Fic, so please be nice! =D Enjoy the yaoi!

I love you, Taichou

I sighed and let my head fall against my desk with a light thud. '_I hate paper work.'_ I thought.

"Renji, pick you head up and continue your paper work." Came the cold, emotionless voice of my captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, from across the room.

"Hai Taichou." I did as I was told and my pen started to scribble across the pages again. My mind wandered after about 10 minute of writing. I began to think of the dreams that have been plaguing me as of late. My Taichou, kissing me, touching me, do all sorts of pleasurable things to me. Why did I have to fall for him of all people? His handsome emotionless face, perfect in every way, his deep, smooth voice, and his flawless pale skin. Out of all of this, he is an unforgiving, heartless man who cares for no one, and yet I care for him.

I know it's a hopeless cause, but I can't help it. I look up from my work to stare at him. His raven black hair, held by his Kenseiken, fell past his shoulders, his handsome flawlessly beautiful face that always held a non-caring expression.

His steel gray eye's shift to stare directly into mine. I quickly look away as a blush begins to cover my face. '_Damn! That was close! I need to be more careful!'_

"Renji, it seems to me that you are too distracted to concentrate on your work." He stated in his perfect voice.

"I-I'm sorry Taichou, I'll try harder from now on." I stammered and bowed my head slightly.

"See to it that you do." He got up, walk out the door and shut it behind him. I let my head fall back down and growled. "Why me?" I lifted my head once again and continued my work until it was complete. A few hours later I put away my work and walked out of our office and back to my quarters.

When I got home I flopped down onto my bed and covered my eyes with my arm. '_Why did I fall for someone who I know will never love me in return?'_ I fell asleep with thoughts of my Taichou running through my head.

'_Ah…. Taichou…' my head went back and his perfect lips came down onto my neck. Byakuya kissed a trail down my chest, stopping to suck on both nipples till they stood hard. He continued his way down, always kissing, always licking, until he reached the area he was looking for. He looked up at me and smirked and ducked down and swallowed me into that hot wet cavern…_

"Taichou!!" I sprang awake into a sitting position, covered in sweat and with a raging erection under my hakamas. "Damn it… not again. Taichou, why did i have to fall in love with you…"

"That I do not know the answer to Renji. You tell me."

I jumped, grabbed and drew Zabimaru, held it at attention in front of me and stared towards my open door. Standing there was the object of my dreams, Byakuya Kuchiki, wearing nothing but his black hakamas; his bare chest glowed in the moonlight.

"T-Taichou?! What are you doing here?!" I stared horrified at my captain as my face turned 5 shades of red.

"I was taking a walk and I felt your Reiatsu spike and came to see what was wrong." He looked down to where my obvious erection was showing though the fabric of my pants. If possible, I turned redder and covered it with a hand.

"It was just a dream. Nothing for you to be concerned about Taichou." I looked away. '_He knows, he knows I love him… what will I do… there's no way he could love me back…'_

I was taken out of thoughts when Byakuya said, "How long…?"

I stared at the wood floors of my small room, "How long what?"

"How long have you loved me?"

I didn't answer. I could feel my face burning and my eye began to sting at knowing the coming rejection. '_I will not loose it in front of him.'_

"Answer me Renji. How long?" His voice was becoming impatient but I still refused to look at him.

I had to answer; it was an order from a superior officer, "Years…" I said quietly, "For so many years I have loved you…" I looked up into his eyes and was shocked to see them soft, not the hard emotionless orbs that were always there. "I'm sorry Taichou. I never meant for you to know. I was hoping it would go away with time, but it hasn't…" I stopped mid sentence as Byakuya walked towards me and stopped with scant inches between our faces.

Those inches disappeared as Byakuya leaned forward and pressed his lips ever so gently on mine. My eyes went wide in disbelief. The man that I thought I had to chance in hell with was in my room. Kissing me. My eyes shut and I leaned into the kiss. His tongue flicked lightly across my bottom lip asking for entrance. Permission was granted and his tongue delved into my mouth. The kiss deepened and out tongues fought the battle for dominance, of coarse with mine loosing.

He broke the kiss panting slightly. I stared at his lust filled gray eyes with my own red ones. "Taichou…" He pushed me back onto my bed and lay on top of me. I moaned when our erections connected through our hakamas. His lips connected with mine again in a deep kiss that left me panting and craving for more. His lips left mine and trailed up my jaw line to nibble my ear lobe. I gasped and his lips went further down, trailing kisses down my chest, down, down to my pant line. He looked up questioningly and I nodded. His long fingers untied the belt to my hakamas and drew them down my slim hips, past me knees, and off onto the floor.

He leaned down and gave me and quick, hard kiss on my already swollen lips, then went down and took my hard member into his mouth.

"Ah! T-Taichou! Fuck!" I moaned loudly as he sucked and licked up and down my shaft. Stopping to suck on the head then he would dip down and take the whole length into the heat of that perfect mouth. My hips began to twitch of their own accord and move with the rhythm of his mouth. He stilled them with a hand on my hip and gave my cock one last hard suck before moving back up to crash our lips together.

"Renji, is this what you want?" he asked and ground his hips into mine. I just moaned and nodded. Byakuya smiled, and reached down to undo his own belt. His hakamas slid to the floor and he stood, completely and gloriously naked in front of me. I sat up and placed my hands on his chest and moved them over the silky smooth skin, feeling the tight muscle beneath my fingers. I grabbed his hips and gave the head of his cock a quick lick before I returned the favor and took his whole member into my mouth.

Byakuya inhaled deeply and grunted as I sucked on his hard cock. His hand came up and fisted my bright red hair and I could feel his legs start to tremble slightly. I pulled back and he pushed me down onto my back, bringing up his hand he put three fingers before my face.

"Suck." I did as was ordered and took his long fingers into my mouth and sucked, making sure they were completely wet. He took his hand back and spread my legs, placing a finger at my entrance. Slowly he slid in one finger, moving it slowly in and out. He added the second and I hissed; it stung. In went the third finger and I winced as pain seared my lower region. He thrust in those three fingers and curled them, looking for something. As soon as he touched my prostate my back arched off the bed.

"Ahh!" I cried out as he thrust his fingers onto that same spot over and over. I moaned in disappointment when his fingers left me. He spit into his hand and rubbed down his own cock and placed it at my waiting hole.

"Taichou… please... fuck me…" He smirked and began to slowly push into me. I cried out and tears sprang to the corners of my eyes. He was much bigger than three fingers and it _hurt!_ Once all the way in he stopped and let me adjust to his size. He pulled out and back in, slowly at first then building up speed.

The pain soon faded into unimaginable pleasure and I moaned wantonly and tossed my head from side to side as his cock rammed into my prostate with every thrust. My breathing was labored and I could feel the heat gathering at the pit of my stomach.

"Oh, ah, Taichou, harder…" I moaned out. He complied and slammed in and out of me with such force my bed was rocking and thumping against the wall.

"Ah Taichou… I-I'm gonna cum!" I cried as that heat began to coil at the base of my cock.

Byakuya kisses me fiercely and leaned down to my ear whispering lustfully, "Cum for me Renji…" And that did it.

"BYAKUYA!" I screamed as my orgasm crashed down on me and I came over our stomachs. My walls tightening sent Byakuya over the edge and he moaned deep in he throat as he came hard. He collapsed on top of me, panting heavily.

Our breath returned as we lay there, Byakuya still lying on top of me. He moved so he was lying at my side and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He fell asleep at my side.

I kissed him gently on the lips, "I love you, Taichou."

He smiled and cracked an eye-lid, "I love you too, Renji."

~Owari!~


End file.
